Evacuate the Dancefloor
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "T'es sûre que tu veux y aller ? demanda Daishou pour la onzième fois de la journée. On peut aussi rester chez moi et commander une pizza." Mika soupira longuement. Elle croisa les bras et toisa Daishou d'un air désapprobateur. "Tu sais Sugu-chan, je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas que je rencontre tes amis..." (METTEZ MIKA DANS LES PERSOS SUR FFNET NON MAIS OH.)


yo les amis, ceci est mon premier OS pour une OS Week sur l'initiative d'AsterRealm. IM FUCKING LATE I HATE THIS, cinq minutes et j'étais à l'heure j'ai envie de crever mdr. Les thèmes en sont les suivants :

Day 1 : **Never Have I Ever** / Cinema

Day 2 : Secret Hideaway / Art

Day 3 : Betrayal / Heart Song

Day 4 : Seeing Red / Boundaries

Day 5 : Without / Patience

Day 6 : Illogical / Knowing How

Day 7 : Remorse / Plans

J'ai donc choisi Never Have I Ever, et cette fic est super débile, en espérant que ça vous fasse rire lmao.

SPECIAL THANKS TO **THALILITWEN** as always pour les ww et le soutien, à AsterRealm de nous pousser à faire ce genre de trucs, à Liuannes pck we die like men et à CATHARSIS parce que franchement son os il est *chef kiss* 20/20, amazing, vous devriez tous le lire il est MERVEILLEUX et il s'appelle Common Ground it's a wonderful piece of kuroshou litterature READ IT

ALSO BONNE LECTUR E

ps : we stan sugumika as well

ps2 : vous vous dites "non elle exagère haha c'est pas si débile :)" bah vous êtes pas prêts y'a littérallement pas une ligne sérieuse dans cet OS

* * *

**EVACUATE THE DANCEFLOOR**

* * *

– T'es sûre que tu veux y aller ? demanda Daishou pour la onzième fois de la journée. On peut aussi rester chez moi et commander une pizza.

Mika soupira longuement et s'arrêta de marcher. Ils venaient de terminer leur déjeuner dans un charmant restaurant et faisaient une balade dans un parc non loin de l'université où étudiait Daishou. Et ce dernier tentait vainement de la persuader qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas obligés de se rendre à une fête qu'organisaient ses amis de l'équipe de volleyball de l'université.

Elle croisa les bras et toisa Daishou d'un air désapprobateur.

– Tu sais Sugu-chan, je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas que je rencontre tes amis...

Daishou secoua la tête.

– Mais où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille...

Mika fit mine de réfléchir.

– Je sais pas, tu m'as proposé des alternatives à cette soirée toute la matinée, tu me redemandes encore si je veux y aller... je vais finir par croire que tu as honte de moi.

Le visage de Daishou se décomposa et elle sut qu'elle l'avait eu.

_«Trop facile.»_

Mika n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de rendre visite à Daishou durant leur première année à l'université. Ils se voyaient régulièrement – autant que possible –, mais c'était toujours Daishou qui venait la voir. Mais alors que l'année touchait à sa fin, elle avait insisté pour faire le déplacement elle-même, pour une fois. Après tout, si Daishou se farcissait trois heures de train pour la rejoindre, elle était capable de faire de même.

Daishou lui prit la main, l'air coupable.

– Mais jamais de la vie ! Tu parles, ils rêveraient d'avoir une petite amie telle que toi, cette bande de gros balourds...

– Hm hm. Alors pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on y aille ?

– Mais parce que c'est eux qui vont me faire honte... t'as pas idée, ils sont vraiment...(Il soupira.) Ah, écoute, tu l'auras voulu.

Mika lui fit un sourire en coin.

– Tu m'as répété pendant des mois que Kuroo était le pire énergumène que tu aies jamais rencontré, qu'il élevait des colonies de cafards dans sa chambre dans le seul but de les lâcher dans tes céréales, et il s'est avéré être un garçon charmant. T'as toujours tendance à exagérer.

Daishou plissa les yeux.

– Si Kuroo est charmant, je veux bien manger mon chapeau.

– T'abuses ! Il est tellement drôle. Et plutôt bel homme...

Daishou manqua de s'étrangler. Décidément, Mika ne se lasserait jamais de le taquiner.

– Je demande le divorce.

Mika se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Sois pas jaloux.

Daishou passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Moi ? Jaloux de cet épouvantail ? Jamais.

– Donc c'est réglé, on y va.

– S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Mika lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

– Je suis sûre qu'on va passer un très bon moment.

– Au moins tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenue.

Quelques heures plus tard, Daishou et Mika parvinrent à la porte d'un appartement. Le couloir de la résidence tremblait presque sous la force de la musique qui s'échappait de la porte numéro 83, où ils étaient attendus.

– Dernière chance de faire demi-tour, dit Daishou.

Pour toute réponse, Mika appuya fermement sur la sonnette. Daishou fit un signe de croix et elle lui donna un coup de coude, pile au bon moment, car la porte s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard sur un homme aux cheveux rouges hirsutes qui la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire en les voyant.

– Daishou, ma couille, te voilà enfin !

– Moi qui étais persuadé que Suga aurait le bon sens de ne pas t'inviter... grogna Daishou en guise de bonjour.

Le garçon ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

– Aucune fête ne commence vraiment avant mon arrivée, tu le sais bien...(Il se tourna vers Mika.) Et tu ne nous présentes pas ? Tu dois être Mika ! Tendou Satori, pour vous servir.

– Enchantée ! répondit-elle.

– Pas autant que moi. Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

– Non. répondit Daishou.

– Je ne te parlais pas à toi, face de crapaud.

Mika hocha la tête.

– Pourquoi pas ! Sugu-chan, tu vas mettre le saké au frais ?

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par s'exécuter.

– Je t'arrache la langue au moindre geste déplacé, t'as compris, _ma couille_ ?

– Oh tu me vexes ! s'exclama Tendou. Jamais je n'oserai.

Il invita Mika à le suivre jusqu'au salon où une bonne vingtaine de personnes se déhanchaient sur une musique pop probablement extraite du top 50 actuel.

– Alors, Daishou t'a fait visiter le coin ?

– Un peu, on a été se balader cet après-midi, mais je ne suis arrivée qu'hier.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, ce Daishou. Il est satisfaisant, comme petit ami ?

Mika s'esclaffa devant cette question étrange.

– Je ne serais pas avec lui s'il ne l'était pas. Il est adorable.

– Avec toi, je n'en doute pas, susurra Tendou.

Mika n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait dire par là, car Tendou se lança dans une série de pas de danse endiablés et elle aurait bien eu du mal à le suivre si elle n'avait pas pris des cours de danse depuis ses dix ans. Elle se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que Tendou en aurait gravement eu besoin, car s'il était à peu près capable de danser en rythme, ses mouvements lui évoquaient ceux d'une grenouille cherchant désespérément à attraper une mouche.

Lorsque la chanson s'acheva, elle accepta avec gratitude le verre de soda que Daishou lui tendit.

– J'avais rien vu d'aussi désagréable à regarder depuis la fois où Kuroo a cru qu'il savait danser la salsa, dit-il à Tendou.

– J'ai encore la vidéo de ce jour mémorable, répondit ce dernier. Tu veux la voir, Mika ?

– T'oserais pas, siffla Daishou.

Tendou lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts.

– Suga a eu le bon sens de m'inviter précisément pour que je mette l'ambiance, _Sugu-chan_.

– De quelle vidéo il parle ? voulut savoir Mika en faisant les yeux doux à Daishou.

– Chaque chose en son temps, mon cœur.

– Mais c'est le moment parf-

Tendou fut interrompu à ce moment crucial par le hurlement d'un garçon qui avait mis ses mains en porte-voix au milieu du salon et qui s'exclama :

– Eh tout le monde ! On va jouer à _Je n'ai jamais _!

Le garçon qui avait parlé semblait avoir vidé trois pots de gel pour se coiffer et ses cheveux hirsutes étaient d'un curieux mélange de blanc et de noir. Mika l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais fut incapable de se souvenir où.

– Oh, pitié, grogna Daishou. On a quel âge, cinq ans ?

– J'espère que tu jouais pas à _je n'ai jamais_ à cinq ans, Sugu-chan, fit observer Mika en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

– Oh je suis sûr qu'il aurait déjà battu tout le monde... dit Tendou.

– T'es encore là toi ?

– Je suis pas sûre qu'il puisse y avoir un gagnant à ce jeu, dit Mika.

Un garçon s'approcha du trio et posa une main sur l'épaule de Daishou. Il avait les cheveux si clairs qu'ils en semblaient presque argentés et portait un cardigan jaune du plus bel effet.

– Salut, Daishou ! J'avais pas vu que t'étais arrivé.

– Désolé Suga, Tendou nous a monopolisés avant qu'on ait le temps de faire le tour pour saluer tout le monde...

– Ah pardon, mais toi je n'ai rien demandé, j'ai juste invité ta copine à danser.

Sugawara se désintéressa de leurs querelles pour serrer la main à Mika.

– Bienvenue, Mika.

– Merci de m'avoir invitée, répondit-elle.

– Aucun problème, on avait tous hâte de te rencontrer, Daishou nous parle tellement de toi...

Ce dernier regarda ailleurs, mais Mika l'avait vu piquer un fard, même sous la lumière tamisée.

– Ah oui ?

– Bien sûr, c'est toujours un plaisir de l'entendre nous appeler tous sans exception des _bolosses sans copines_, dit Suga avec son plus beau sourire.

– Oh, c'est pas très gentil ça Sugu-chan, le réprimanda Mika d'un coup de coude.

– Ils le méritent, bafouilla Daishou, qui semblait avoir envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre.

Pendant ce temps, le reste des participants de la soirée s'asseyaient en cercle au milieu du salon. Il était d'ailleurs très spacieux pour un appartement d'étudiant.

– Vous êtes combien, à habiter ici ? demanda Mika à Suga alors qu'ils rejoignaient le cercle.

– Cinq, répondit ce dernier. Je vis ici avec Daichi (il lui désigna ce dernier, assis un peu plus loin), Asahi, qui n'est pas là, Bokuto (il lui montra le garçon qui avait crié) et enfin Kuroo, mais Dieu sait où il est allé.

Au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus de gens rejoignaient le cercle et Mika se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était la seule fille présente. Elle en avait plus ou moins l'habitude, mais elle s'était imaginé – à tort visiblement – que tous ces joueurs de volley fréquenteraient plus de filles une fois arrivés à l'université. Peut-être bien que Daishou avait raison de lui dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de balourds.

Daishou la présenta à tous ses amis – où en tout cas à tous les gens présents, car il devint vite clair qu'il ne devait considérer que cinquante pour cent d'entre eux comme ses amis – et une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Suga se leva pour baisser la musique à un niveau où tout le monde pourrait parler sans crier.

– Très bien, on va commencer. Tout le monde a un verre ?

– Attends, il manque Kuroo ! dit Bokuto.

– Il est peut-être tombé dans les escaliers, hasarda Daishou.

– Ça te ferait plaisir hein, petit coquinou.

Daishou bondit sur ses pieds en apercevant Kuroo, qui s'était caché derrière lui.

– Enfoiré, t'as failli me filer une crise cardiaque.

Kuroo l'ignora, car il venait de voir Mika.

– Mais c'est ma meilleure copine ! minauda-t-il. Comment tu vas ?

– Salut Tetsu-chan, répondit Mika avec un grand sourire.

Sur ce, ils s'adonnèrent à leur check composé de treize mouvements qui dura une minute entière sous l'œil dépité de Daishou.

– On peut peut-être commencer la partie, si vous avez terminé.

– Toi qui n'avait pas envie de jouer il y a cinq minutes...

Kuroo prit place entre Daishou et elle au grand dam de ce dernier qui lui allongea une claque derrière la tête.

– Tu peux pas t'asseoir ailleurs ?

– Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu mon amie Mika depuis très longtemps, on a plein de trucs à se raconter.

– Et moi alors ? grogna Daishou.

– C'est pas grave, Sugu-chan.

Un garçon de grande taille qui aurait eu plus sa place sur la couverture d'un magazine – il s'était présenté comme Oikawa et avait même fait un baisemain à Mika - frappa dans ses mains et tous ceux qui discutaient entre eux se turent.

– Bon, on va commencer. Je rappelle les règles pour les incul- enfin je veux dire pour les non-initiés.

– Tout le monde sait jouer à _Je n'ai jamais_ ! brailla Tendou.

– Chut, Satori, lui dit le garçon assis à côté de lui, un dénommé Ushijima.

– Bref, disais-je avant d'être si incourtoisement interrompu, tout le monde a un verre rempli devant lui, et -

– Des chopines de vinasse ! approuva avec véhémence un garçon avec trois épis indisciplinés sur le haut du crâne.

Mika se fit la réflexion que certains d'entre eux auraient pu en rester à l'eau minérale.

– Tout doux, tout doux, Koganegawa, lui dit Futakuchi.

– C'est la dernière fois que je reprends, grogna Oikawa. Donc : tout le monde a un verre devant lui, et on va procéder dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Chacun son tour, on va dire une chose qu'on a faite, ou pas, en commençant la phrase par « **Je n'ai jamais** » et tous ceux dans la pièce, y compris celui dont c'est le tour, devront boire s'ils ont déjà fait cette chose. C'est bien compris ?

– Oui ! cria Bokuto. Allez on commence !

– Inutile de crier, Bokuto-san.

– Pardon, Akaashi...

Le garçon assis à droite de Bokuto n'avait quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous assis, mis à part un salut poli à Mika. Il donnait l'air de veiller sur Bokuto, qui était pourtant d'un an son aîné, si elle avait bien retenu.

– Bien, alors dans l'ordre nous avons : Bokuto, Kuroo, Yamaka, Daishou, Tendou, Ushijima, Futakuchi, Koganegawa, Sugawara, Daichi, Iwa-chan, moi, Mattsun, Makki et enfin, Akaashi.

– C'est moi qui commence, dit Bokuto. Oh...Il faut que je réfléchisse à une question.

– T'es pas censé boire avant qu'il ait posé sa question, Iwa-chan.

– J'ai comme le sentiment que ça va être long.

Finalement, au terme d'une réflexion de trois minutes, Bokuto lança :

– **J'ai jamais raté l'entraînement** !

– Attends, ça compte si on était malade ? voulut savoir Daichi.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Oikawa, on ne voudrait faire aucune discrimination envers les fragiles.

Daishou, Sugawara, Futakuchi, Tendou, Matsukawa et Hanamaki burent une gorgée de leur verre. Futakuchi gloussa.

– Quelle bande de délinquants on fait.

– C'est ça, fais le malin, dit Oikawa. J'arrive pour toi.

– À ton tour, Kuroo-san, dit Akaashi.

– Hm... fit-il d'un air pensif.

Mika le soupçonna de volontairement faire durer le suspense.

– **J'ai jamais dormi avec un ballon de volleyball dans mon lit.**

– C'est quoi cette question ? ricana Oikawa.

Bokuto but une gorgée d'un air penaud.

– J'étais petit. Espèce de faux frère !

– Quinze ans, un vrai petit bambin.

A côté de lui, Akaashi tentait vainement de cacher son amusement, sans doute pour ne pas vexer Bokuto. Son sourire semblait d'ailleurs plus attendri que moqueur.

Comme c'était son tour, Mika lança :

– **Je ne me suis jamais vantée d'avoir fait quelque chose de complètement faux.**

Personne ne but, mis à part Koganegawa.

– Ben alors, je suis vraiment le seul ?

– Non, mon cher Koganegawa, il y en a qui mentent dans cette pièce... dit Oikawa. Et pour pimenter le jeu, je vais rajouter une règle. Chaque menteur dénoncé devra répondre à une question qui sera posée à lui seul. Le dénonceur pourra, en échange d'une preuve, poser une question à qui il voudra.

– Je signe, dit Kuroo avec un sourire carnassier.

– Tu devrais pas ! dit Bokuto. C'est pas toi qui as raconté à tout le monde que t'avais déjà mangé trois pastèques à toi tout seul alors que t'as vomi après seulement deux ?

– Y'a prescription ! s'offusqua Kuroo.

– Quoi, se moqua Tendou, t'étais _petit_ ?

– J'imagine que je l'ai bien cherché, grogna Kuroo en buvant une gorgée.

– Bokuto, tu gagnes le droit demander ce que tu veux à qui tu veux, dit Oikawa.

– Poser une question, rectifia Akaashi. La nuance est importante.

Bokuto se gratta le menton d'un air pensif.

– Kuroo, est-ce que c'est vrai que t'as pas d'autre meilleur ami que moi ?

– Mais oui, grand nigaud.

– Bon, ça me va.

Sugawara secoua la tête.

– Toutes ces possibilités...

– À toi, Daishou. dit Oikawa.

– **J'ai jamais vomi après avoir trop bu**, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kuroo hésita, mais le regard mielleux que Daishou lui lança sembla lui déconseiller de mentir. Il but avec un soupir. Tendou, Koganegawa, Oikawa et finalement Bokuto l'imitèrent. Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

– C'était une seule fois, Akaashi, geignit Bokuto.

– Une fois de trop, Bokuto-san.

Mika détacha son regard de la moue déchirante de Bokuto pour s'intéresser à Tendou, dont le tour venait d'arriver. Il se frotta les mains avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

– Bon, on risque de jamais s'amuser avec vos questions nulles à chier donc je vais lancer les hostilités : **Je n'ai jamais fabriqué une poupée vaudou à l'effigie d'un de mes adversaires en espérant qu'il se casse une jambe**.

– C'est vachement spécifique quand même, murmura Mika à Kuroo.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et but une gorgée. À la surprise de Mika, Oikawa l'imita. Ils échangèrent même un clin d'œil.

– Et si c'est pour plusieurs ? voulut savoir Oikawa.

– Une gorgée par adversaire, dit Tendou.

Oikawa termina son verre d'un trait sous le regard effaré d'Iwaizumi.

– J'arrondis au nombre inférieur, clarifia t-il pour l'assistance.

– Tu en as fait une pour moi ? demanda Ushijima.

Il avait presque l'air de l'espérer.

– Cinq, même. Si ça te fait plaisir, je te les offrirai pour ton anniversaire.

– Non merci, visiblement elles n'ont pas très bien marché.

Tendou manqua de s'étouffer de rire tandis qu'Oikawa lui faisait un doigt d'honneur.

– Suivant, dit Oikawa. À toi, Ushiwaka.

– **Je n'ai jamais pleuré après avoir perdu un match**.

– Ça c'est ce que tu dis... grogna Oikawa en remplissant à nouveau son verre de vodka-ananas.

Plus des trois quarts des joueurs but une gorgée, y compris Daishou.

– Trop mignon, lui lança Kuroo.

– C'est pas parce que Kenma n'est pas là pour te dénoncer qu'on te croit, Kuroo. dit Daichi.

Kuroo lui fit un clin d'œil.

– À mon tour, ricana Futakuchi. Allez, on va s'amuser un peu. Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur quelqu'un dans cette pièce.

Oikawa éclata de rire et finit son deuxième verre qu'il venait à peine de remplir.

– Oikawa-san, fit remarquer Akaashi, je crois que c'était une gorgée par personne différente, pas à chaque fois où tu as fantasmé sur la même personne.

Oikawa recracha dans son verre. Mika plissa le nez de dégoût.

– Mille excuses, dans ce cas.

Cela n'empêcha pas Iwaizumi de lui donner une claque sur la nuque.

– Mais ça va pas ou quoi, Shittykawa ! On doit marcher trois kilomètres pour rentrer chez moi et je te porterai pas cette fois-ci !

– C'est parce que t'es pas assez musclé, gloussa-t-il.

Après avoir elle-même bu, Mika ne perdait pas une miette de ceux qui avaient bu une gorgée, pendant qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa se chamaillaient. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir à boire trop souvent : le saké que Daishou et elle avaient amené était bien trop bon pour être descendu sans le savourer. Ils avaient tous bu, sauf Koganegawa. Même Akaashi. Même _Ushijima_.

– Tu me dégoûtes, Ushiwaka, grogna Oikawa.

– Ce n'était pas toi, dit Ushijima d'un air parfaitement sincère.

– Mon œil. Vous avez tous bu à cause de moi, y'a pas de honte à le reconnaître.

– Non, moi j'ai bu à cause d'Iwaizumi, dit Hanamaki.

– Moi pareil, approuva Matsukawa.

– La même, dit Futakuchi.

– Grave, dit Kuroo.

– C'est clair, dit Suga.

Daichi se tourna vers lui d'un air trahi.

– Hein ?

– Je plaisantais.

– C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. dit Kuroo. Désolé, Daichi, tu ne fais pas le poids.

Iwaizumi avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait sur le poids de sauter par la première fenêtre ouverte – même du troisième étage.

Daishou se tourna vers Mika d'un air implorant. Elle éclata de rire.

– C'est pas mon style, t'en fais pas.

Mais Oikawa ne s'en satisfaisait pas le moins du monde.

– QUI vous a autorisés, bande de gros porcs ! cria Oikawa, scandalisé. Avoir des pensées salaces à propos de mon meilleur ami ! _Venez dehors je vous prends tous en combat_ -

Iwaizumi plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

– Y'a des voisins, Shittykawa.

– Dixit celui qui aurait bu, un tonneau si on en avait un à disposition... dit Tendou.

– Que quelqu'un le fasse sortir, approuva Matsukawa.

Futakuchi se frappa la cuisse.

– Voilà, maintenant on rigole ! À toi, Koganegawa.

– Euh... faut que je réfléchisse à une question...

– Et toi Akaashi, pourquoi t'as bu ? voulut savoir Bokuto.

– Je ne suis pas tenu de répondre, rétorqua Akaashi.

Bokuto baissa les yeux comme un chien qu'on aurait privé de dîner.

– Moi, j'ai bu à cause de -

– On s'en fout, dit Futakuchi. Koganegawa, si t'as pas d'inspiration je vais t'en donner, moi.

Il lui souffla une idée dans l'oreille et Koganegawa écarquilla les yeux.

– Mais t'es sûr que -

– Oui, allez.

– C'est pas contre les règles ça, Oikawa ? demanda Daichi.

– Ta gueule, répliqua affectueusement Oikawa.

– Charmant.

– Il a trop bu, désolé, grogna Iwaizumi.

– Je suis parfaitement sobre.

– Koganegawa, accouche. dit Daishou.

Ce dernier grimaça.

– **Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur quelqu'un de Shiratorizawa**.

– Oh le bâtard, ricana Kuroo. T'as envie de te faire défoncer, Futakuchi ?

– Ça dépend, t'es libre ce soir ?

Daishou siffla. Futakuchi haussa les épaules.

– Une réponse conne à une question conne.

Pendant ce temps, Tendou et Ushijima prirent une gorgée de leur verre sans se regarder. Mika nota que pour une fois, Tendou faisait moins le malin. Son teint n'avait plus rien à envier à ses cheveux.

– Tu me dois 2500 yen, dit Sugawara à Daichi.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, dépité.

– Je devrais jamais douter de tes hypothèses.

Sugawara l'embrassa sur la joue.

Mika devait dire que ses hypothèses concernant qui était en couple avec qui se précisaient au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient.

– C'était quoi la question ? demanda Oikawa. J'ai pas suivi.

– Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur quelqu'un de Shiratorizawa. répéta assidûment Koganegawa.

– Ah !

Il but une gorgée. Iwaizumi, Ushijima et Tendou le dévisagèrent d'un air interdit.

– Quoi, dit Iwaizumi.

– _Quoi_, répéta Tendou en plissant les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait au meilleur angle pour lui trancher la gorge avec un débris de verre.

Oikawa hocha la tête avec véhémence en regardant Ushijima.

– T'es un sacré sac à merde, mais quand même (Il le reluqua de la tête aux pieds.) je ne suis qu'un être humain.

Ushijima cligna des yeux.

– Merci ?

– Et tu dis merci en plus ? s'exclama Tendou. Dites-moi que je rêve !

Futakuchi sortit son téléphone pour les filmer en cas d'affrontement.

Mika se racla la gorge.

– Calmez-vous, on devrait... juste reprendre calmement le jeu.

– Écoutez Mika-chan, dit Oikawa. Elle a de beaux cheveux et ça se voit qu'elle est plus intelligente que vous tous.

– Oui, dit précipitamment Sugawara. C'est à moi en plus. **Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un qui se trouve dans cette pièce.**

– On s'attendait à ce que tu détendes l'atmosphère, dit Iwaizumi. Encore une fois je suis déçu de vous tous.

Daichi, Sugawara, Futakuchi, Kuroo, Daishou, Mika et Oikawa burent une gorgée. Hanamaki et Matsukawa échangèrent un regard et vidèrent leur verre d'un trait. Iwaizumi ne toucha pas son verre et Oikawa le pointa du doigt.

– Démasqué ! beugla-t-il. Tu mens !

Mortifié, Iwaizumi se tourna vers lui.

– J'aurais jamais cru que tu t'en souvenais.

– Comment j'aurais pu oublier ? hurla Oikawa.

– Pourquoi t'as rien dit, alors ? Ça fait quand même plus de trois mois...

– ET TOI POURQUOI T'AS RIEN DIT ?

Iwaizumi le prit par les épaules.

– Pitié, arrête de hurler.

– C'est ça ouais. Shittykawa, arrête de hurler. Shittykawa, tu parles trop. En fait, tu me détestes.

Kuroo se pencha vers Mika.

– Putain si j'avais su, j'aurai ramené du pop-corn.

Iwaizumi semblait dépassé par les évènements.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, Oikawa.

– Tu vois tu recommences ! geignit-il. Pourquoi t'es toujours mon ami si je t'insupporte à ce point ?

Mika se demandait s'il exagérait constamment les choses de cette façon. Il devait fort bien s'entendre avec Daishou.

– Mais non, je -

– Tu vois, je le savais.

Décidant sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas plus se couvrir de honte que c'était déjà le cas, Iwaizumi saisit Oikawa par le col de son t-shirt et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Toute l'assemblée se mit à siffler et à crier. Matsukawa et Hanamaki se tordaient de rire. Daishou les prit en photo.

– Quoi ? dit-il en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Mika. C'est pour immortaliser le moment.

Oikawa, qui avait enfin décidé de se taire, embrassait Iwaizumi à pleine bouche comme s'il prévoyait de partir à la guerre le lendemain matin.

– Euh, on continue le jeu ou bien ?

– Je t'en prie, on est plus à ça près, maugréa Akaashi.

– Dans ce cas...**Je n'ai jamais surpris deux personnes présentes dans la pièce en train de s'embrasser**.

Kuroo blêmit alors que Sugawara et Daichi prenaient une gorgée de leur verre en riant. Tout le monde s'étonna de voir Koganegawa boire à son tour.

– Alors deux questions, dit Futakuchi. Vous avez vu qui, vous deux ? Et toi, Koganegawa ?

– Toi et Kuroo au Nouvel An, déclara Sugawara avec un grand sourire.

– Mais tu cherches le bâton pour te faire battre toi, explosa Kuroo. Fermer sa gueule c'est compliqué, merde ?

Mika n'entendit pas exactement la réponse de Futakuchi, mais elle semblait tourner autour de _« T'as qu'à me faire taire »_ ou peut être _« Bah viens me battre j'attends »_.

– Moi c'était Kuroo et Bokuto...

– T'embrasses tout le monde en fait ? lui lança Mika.

– Ça comptait pas ! Y'avait une branche de gui ! s'exclama Bokuto.

Akaashi restait impassible, mais Mika pouvait presque voir une veine pulser sur sa tempe.

– Et pourquoi tu nous espionnais Koganegawa ? dit Kuroo. Sale petit voyeur.

– Vous étiez en plein milieu du couloir, protesta ce dernier.

– C'est a ton tour Iwaizumi, bafouilla Bokuto dans une vaine tentative de changer de sujet.

Ce dernier était toujours en train d'embrasser Oikawa.

– Montre-leur la chambre d'Asahi, Daichi, dit Sugawara. Dans tous les cas Oikawa n'est pas en état de rentrer chez lui.

Daichi secoua la tête d'un air incrédule, mais il s'exécuta.

– Bon, vu qu'Iwaizumi passe son tour c'est à moi, dit Matsukawa.

– Doux Jésus, dit Daishou. On n'est pas au bout de nos peines.

– Toi t'es un peu trop sobre à mon goût. **Je n'ai jamais mélangé du liquide vaisselle avec le cocktail de Kuroo.**

Daishou but une gorgée et Mika lui jeta un regard choqué. Kuroo se leva pour l'étrangler.

– C'était toi, enflure !

– T'as aucune preuve !

– Son témoignage me suffit.

– Tetsu-chan, l'implora Mika. Je suis trop jeune pour être veuve. Pardonne-lui, s'il te plaît.

Kuroo lâcha Daishou avec un soupir.

– C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

– À moi, dit Hanamaki. **Je me suis jamais fait engueuler par le coach parce qu'il m'a surpris en train de pécho quelqu'un dans la salle du club de volley du lycée**.

Matsukawa et lui finirent un autre verre après s'être tapés dans la main.

– Vous avez juste envie de boire, en fait, dit Tendou.

– Et toi t'es un gros rageux, roucoula Hanamaki.

– Dors avec un œil ouvert cette nuit, rétorqua Tendou.

– Pas de menace de mort sous mon toit, le réprimanda Suga.

– C'est aussi mon toit.

– Oui, mais c'est moi qui fait à bouffer donc à moins que tu veuilles mourir de faim...

– Bon argument. (Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hanamaki) Tu es sain et sauf. Pour l'instant.

Akaashi s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, le jeu s'arrête après mon tour ?

\- Oh, mais moi je peux faire ça toute la nuit, dit Futakuchi.

\- Non, tu peux pas, crois-moi. dit Kuroo.

\- On verra bien…

Mika encouragea Akaashi :

\- On peut s'arrêter après ton tour, Akaashi-kun. On aura qu'à remettre la musique.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est mieux pour mon foie, bredouilla Hanamaki.

\- **Je n'ai jamais perdu un match contre l'équipe de quelqu'un dans cette pièce**.

Pendant quelques secondes, le seul son qui se fit entendre fit la musique de fond qui émanait toujours de l'enceinte posée sur la table du salon.

\- L'enfoiré, ricana Kuroo en finissant son verre d'un trait. Toi t'as une sacrée chance que Sakusa ait refusé de venir.

\- Il ne vient jamais, c'était gagné d'avance, répliqua Akaashi avec un sourire satisfait.

Tout le monde finit son verre à l'instar de Kuroo, à l'exception de Bokuto. Mika devait reconnaître que cette phrase à elle seule méritait bien un cul sec général.

\- Pourquoi tu bois ? lui demanda Daishou.

\- Ton équipe, c'est aussi la mienne.

Daishou sembla sur le point de pleurer d'émotion.

\- Je te mérite pas.

\- Ouais je confirme, dit Kuroo.

\- Va chier, toi.

Mika, indifférente à leur querelle, observait Bokuto et Akaashi du coin de l'œil, sans en avoir l'air.

\- C'était sacrément bien envoyé ça, Akaashi. C'est toi qui a gagné le jeu, c'est sûr.

Bokuto le regardait comme s'il venait d'accrocher la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel à lui tout seul.

\- Il n'y a pas de gagnant à _Je n'ai jamais_, mais je considère la fin de cette partie comme une victoire, on va dire. répondit Akaashi.

Bokuto fronça les sourcils, têtu.

\- Si, c'est toi qui as gagné.

Akaashi leva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Dans ce cas je mérite bien qu'on rentre dormir, non ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Akaashi.

Mika les regarda partir en songeant qu'ils étaient définitivement les plus mignons parmi tous les couples de joueurs de volley dans le déni présents ce soir. Elle se tourna vers Daishou.

\- Tu regrettes toujours d'être venu ?

\- Non, reconnut-il. C'était drôle.

\- Mais ? On dirait que quelque chose te turlupine.

\- T'es sûre que t'as pas bu à cause d'Iwaizumi.

Mika éclata de rire pour ce qui était bien la centième fois ce soir-là.

* * *

Un grand merci à Cascada pour le fond musical de cet OS, tu m'as sauvée meuf.

hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire que je suis bannie du fandom

**AELI**


End file.
